<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>need you like cake on my birthday by thotsandfeelings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932255">need you like cake on my birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotsandfeelings/pseuds/thotsandfeelings'>thotsandfeelings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The West Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Post-Series, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotsandfeelings/pseuds/thotsandfeelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Josh, this is the first time I get to celebrate the way I always wanted to.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Josh Lyman/Donna Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>need you like cake on my birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josh is on the couch, his feet up and his laptop on his thighs as he types furiously, trying to finish his scathing email chewing out Congressman Ross for flubbing his duty of democracy so badly. </p><p>His eyebrows are furrowed, his concentration solely on the screen in front of him, so when the computer is suddenly ripped away, his fingers continue the act of typing in midair for a second until his brain registers it’s no longer there. He’s just about to speak when Donna slides over his lap, replacing the laptop, and wraps an arm around his shoulder. </p><p>“Donna, what the hell? I was just—“</p><p>“No more working tonight,” she says and he huffs. </p><p>“These Democrats are running around like chickens with their heads cut off. I need—“</p><p>Donna covers his mouth with her hand and the rest of his sentence is muffled against her. </p><p>“No more working tonight,” she repeats and she takes her hand away from his mouth, her eyebrows raised in a silent challenge, daring him to contradict her. </p><p>“I really just need to finish a couple more things,” he argues softly, his hand rubbing against her back. “Then I’m all yours, I promise.”</p><p>Donna just stares at him and threads her fingers through his hair. </p><p>“Why don’t you work me instead,” she murmurs and shifts a little on his lap. </p><p>Josh smirks. “Is this just your way of telling me you’re feeling lascivious?”</p><p>Donna’s eyes flick down to his lips and her tongue darts out to lick her own. “What if it is?”</p><p>The tension between them grows thick as Josh  sneaks his fingers under the tank top she’s wearing and he can feel goosebumps rise on her skin as he slowly rakes his nails across her. Donna leans in, resting her forehead against his for a second and his breath hitches as she tilts his chin up and plants the lightest kiss against his lips. </p><p>“It’s your birthday in about 5 minutes,” she says, her voice low. “I wanna show you how thankful I am that you were born.”</p><p>Josh chuckles against her. “Very smooth.”</p><p>Donna smirks and runs her hand down his chest. “Josh, this is the first time I get to celebrate the way I always wanted to.”</p><p>His breath hitches a little as she sneaks a hand under his t-shirt. </p><p>“The way you always wanted to,” he whispers. He leans in to kiss her properly, letting his lips slide lazily over hers. “Expand on that.”</p><p>“Well, we’d be at the White House if we’re being technical.”</p><p>Josh moves to kiss her neck, laving his tongue over her pulse point. “Where in the White House?”</p><p>“Your old office,” she groans. “On your desk, up against the wall, in your chair. I had many contingency plans.”</p><p>“You’ve always been very organized,” Josh hums and moves his hands to her legs, nudging her so she’ll move to straddle him. Her knees bracket him snugly and she reaches to pull his shirt up and off him. </p><p>“I would’ve buttered you up all day,” she murmurs. Her nails run down his bare chest and tweak his nipples, making him grunt and thrust against her. “Some coffee and a blueberry pastry from your favorite bakery.”</p><p>“With the cream cheese frosting?”</p><p>She rolls her hips again and nods her head. “I’d flirt with you shamelessly all day long.”</p><p>Josh smirks. “We did that anyway,” he says and he leans forward to lick a stripe from the top of her cleavage to her collarbone.</p><p>“I’d make sure the bullpen was empty and sneak in while you were working under the illusion that I was making you go home for the night,” she says, grinding down against him and Josh moans. </p><p>“Then I’d lock the door and you’d give me that adorably confused look you have,” she says and smiles when it forms across his face right now. </p><p>“What confused look?”</p><p>Donna just leans in to kiss him again before he moves to give the other side of her neck the same attention. </p><p>“And I would give you a cupcake with a candle on it, that I made myself, of course,” she murmurs, tightening her grip in his hair, “and tell you to make a wish.”</p><p>Donna grinds down again as he pulls her tank top up and off her. His hands move to massage her breasts and she moans when he pinches her nipples playfully. </p><p>“I wished for this so many times,” he breathes, his tongue poking out to run under her ear. “You have no idea, Donna. I’ve always wanted you.”</p><p>She moans when he sucks her nipple into his mouth and licks at it lovingly. “After you blew out the candle, I’d push you onto your desk and climb on top of you.”</p><p>“And then what?” he groans into her breast and she pulls on his hair. </p><p>“I’d kiss you,” she says before maneuvering his jaw to actually kiss him now. Their tongues dance against each other and he moans loudly when she rolls her hips steadily over his erection.</p><p>Donna slides her hand down in between them and palms him through his boxer shorts and he twitches against her. </p><p>“And then I’d undo your pants and pull you out of them.”</p><p>She follows her own direction and pulls his dick out of the top of his boxers, rubbing him rhythmically. </p><p>“I’d be wearing a skirt that day, obviously with no panties, and I’d sink down onto you,” he slides her panties and shorts to the side and slides into her, making both of them moan, “and fuck you right there in the middle of the west wing.”</p><p>Donna rears up before slowly dropping back down, sitting herself fully onto him, and they both shiver against the feeling. Josh exhales deeply and squeezes her hips before leaning forward and sucking a nipple back into his mouth.</p><p>Donna moans and her fingers clench in his hair for a moment as her walls do the same around him. </p><p>“Fuck, Donna,” he grunts against her skin and his hips thrust against her. </p><p>Donna sits up and slides back down onto him, starting a slow and steady pace over him. Josh moans loudly and Donna kisses him again, muffling his mouth. </p><p>“I’d have to kiss you if you got too loud,” she murmurs against his lips. “Couldn’t have anyone hearing you moan my name.”</p><p>He does just that as she swirls her hips down his length. His fingers bruise against her waist and he kisses her again fiercely. </p><p>Donna’s breath grows heavier when he shifts his legs to gain more traction and starts pistoning into her. </p><p>“Josh,” she moans, tightening her grip around his shoulders. “We’d make a mess of everything on your desk and— <em> fuck,</em> right there.”</p><p>He sneaks his hand between them and rubs his thumb against her clit with every thrust of his hips. </p><p>“Don’t stop, don’t stop,” she moans, holding onto him for dear life.</p><p>His moans mix with hers as her walls flutter around his cock and Josh somehow moves even faster inside of her. </p><p>Her stomach clenches and her hips bounce against  his as her orgasm crests over her. Her walls pull him deeper and he comes with another moan of her name, both of them moving erratically for a few long moments until Donna slows down on top him, her chest heaving and sticky with sweat against his. </p><p>“I always wanted to do somethin’ like that,” she breathes and he moans a laugh against her, squeezing her hips. </p><p>Donna leans in to kiss him again, her lips moving leisurely against his. After a minute she slides down his chest to lay on top of him fully. Josh situates himself more comfortably before tracing patterns over the now cooling skin on her back. </p><p>“I wouldn’t have minded celebrating my birthday before if I knew those were your plans,” Josh says and Donna giggles against him.</p><p>“Well,” she says, running her fingers up and down his scar, “I always regretted not having my way with you in your office, but I think this is a pretty good trade-off.”</p><p>Donna looks up at him and gives him a sweet smile making Josh’s heart expand in his chest. He hates that they wasted so much time, but he’s so happy with where they are now. He wouldn’t change their story for anything. </p><p>“Me, too,” he murmurs and her smile grows. “And maybe I can kick Sam out of his office for an afternoon meeting and we can do it on the desk.”</p><p>She rolls her eyes. “That ship has sailed, my friend. Besides, your new couch for your office is coming next week,” she says, her voice dropping seductively. “We can celebrate <em> my </em> birthday next month.”</p><p>Josh smirks and palms her backside with his hand, making her gasp as he grinds up against her.</p><p>“Okay, we will absolutely be discussing office couch sex for your birthday at a later date, but I wanna keep celebrating mine right now,” he says and he sits up making her wrap her legs around him before he stands and walks them to their bedroom. He throws her on the bed and pulls his boxers down as well as her sleep shorts and panties. He crawls up her body, planting kisses up her stomach and chest before kissing her lips. Donna groans and wraps her legs back around him and flips him suddenly so she’s on top of him.</p><p>Josh puts his palms on her thighs and grins up at her goofily as she throws her long hair behind her shoulders and out of the way. </p><p>“What?” she asks when his smile grows wider. She mirrors him subconsciously, his happiness contagious.</p><p>“You’re the best birthday present I’ve ever gotten,” he says cheekily, his dimples out in full force and making her heart melt. “And that includes my signed Tug McGraw baseball from the 1971 World Series that my dad got me for my 13th birthday.”</p><p>Donna laughs outright at him now and leans in to kiss him lovingly. “I’m honored,” she mumbles against his lips. “But this is just the appetizer. I have big plans for tomorrow after dinner.”</p><p>Josh groans and his hands leave palm prints on her thighs. “But,” he looks over to check the clock on his nightstand, “it’s my birthday <em> now</em>,” he whines. “Why can’t we just do your plan tonight and then still have sex tomorrow?”</p><p>“Because good things come to those who wait, Joshua. I’ve spent time planning this day and I won’t let you ruin it because you’re impatient,” she pinches him, “and horny.”</p><p>He flinches and reaches for her hands, a pout on his face. He laces their fingers together and rests them above his head so she’s forced to lean over him. “Fine,” he mumbles and he kisses her jaw. </p><p>She smirks and lays the lower half of her body solidly over his, making him grunt. “I never said we couldn’t have sex again tonight, though,” she murmurs. </p><p>Josh squeezes her hands. “Which contingency plan did you have in mind this time?”</p><p>She braces herself against his hands and kisses him sweetly. “No contingency,” she murmurs. “I just want to be right here. With you.”</p><p>Josh moans softly when she kisses him again and rubs herself over him. “I love you so much,” he whispers and he rolls them again so he’s hovering over her. </p><p>She smiles. “Happy birthday, Josh,” she says and she pulls him to her once more. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know today is Bradley’s birthday, but I always see Josh Lyman as a Gemini so... do with that what you will. </p><p>Hope you enjoyed! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>